It Happened In The Spring
by Roni Black
Summary: COMPLETE! Epilogue added! Lucius had been killed in the war, and Narcissa was left all alone in the huge manor. One day, an unexpected visitor comes to stay, and Narcissa finds herself falling for him... does she even stand a chance? NM/SS
1. Chapter One: The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters - J. K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N: I've been looking for a very long time for a good Narcissa/Snape fic, and I haven't found one. "Dark Waters Of Ecstasy", by Starlit Night, involves Narcissa/Snape but generally it's Hermione/Draco. A very good fic, by the way. So, since I haven't found a good one (if you did - let me know please), I decided to write one myself! :-)  
  
Note: This story takes place the year after Harry Potter graduates from Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
It Happened In The Spring - Chapter One  
  
There was nothing Narcissa Malfoy despised more than the night.  
  
The day wasn't much better. She had nothing to do. She was all alone in the huge Malfoy Manor. Well, not exactly alone. Two house-elves were there, too. But Narcissa never thought they were pleasant company.  
  
So during the days, she would usually sit in the big garden and read a book. She had tons of books. This was the only thing that could still distract her mind. Reading.  
  
But in the nights there was nothing to distract her. And Narcissa would lie in bed for hours, trying to fall asleep.  
  
It was a difficult task.  
  
Lucius had been killed in the war a month before. Voldemort had been killed, too. Narcissa was left alone, because Draco had moved out to live with Hermione, his girlfriend.  
  
It was spring now. The Malfoy Manor always looked nice in the spring - the garden, at least. There were more than a hundred different flowers and trees in the garden, and now they were all blossoming in amazing colors.  
  
However, this charming sight wasn't comforting for Narcissa. She was feeling so lonely. She really pitied herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One beautiful morning Narcissa was sitting in the living room, reading another book about love. She always read love stories. She just couldn't help it - she was too romantic. Lucius had hated it. He had always made fun of her sentimentalism.  
  
She stopped reading for a moment and got up from the couch. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful, tall, thin woman. She looked much younger than she really was. No doubt, so many women would have given anything to look like that.  
  
"But what's the point?" Narcissa sighed and turned away. There was no point in being so beautiful (yes, she knew how beautiful she was) when she had no one, absolutely no one to appreciate her beauty.  
  
She stared out of the window. The garden was blooming. Narcissa looked at it. It didn't make her any less miserable.  
  
Just as she turned back to the couch, she heard a knock on the door.  
  
She thought the house-elves could get the door. Then she remembered the two of them were working in the garden. She had to answer the door herself.  
  
She sighed again, went to the entrance hall and opened the door.  
  
She had to put her hand on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. There stood someone whom she remembered quite well, for he used to be very good friends with Lucius. He had come to visit the Manor many times. She also met him in Hogwarts a few times, when she came to see that everything was all right with her son.  
  
Severus Snape.  
  
He was wearing his usual black clothes and seemed somehow less threatening than he always did. But it didn't make Narcissa any less fearful. What was he doing here? Did he come to take revenge? Was he about to become Lucius number 2? She noticed he was carrying a small, black suitcase - what the hell was he planning to do?  
  
Narcissa leaned on the door for support.  
  
"Hello," said Snape in a low voice. His black eyes stared deeply into hers.  
  
"Wha-wha - " Narcissa swallowed hard and forced herself to talk. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Actually..." Snape took a deep breath, "it's kind of a short story. Will you give me a chance to tell it?"  
  
"Go ahead," said Narcissa, folded her arms and watched him with her eyes narrowed, "but don't expect me to believe you."  
  
"Look," said Snape, "I know I've never given you any reason to trust me... but you probably know I am not a Death-Eater - "  
  
"No, I most certainly don't know that," said Narcissa coldly.  
  
Snape looked surprised. "Hasn't Lucius told you I betrayed Voldemort?"  
  
Narcissa moved uncomfortably. She had definitely heard Lucius mentioning this, but he never told her exactly what was going on - he just didn't trust her.  
  
"I know you betrayed Voldemort," she said, "but this is all I know, and it doesn't make me believe you are trustful. How should I know you didn't begin supporting Voldemort all over again?"  
  
"Hey," said Snape, "I understand it's going to be hard to convince you. You don't owe me anything, and I'm about to ask for a big favor. Believe me, I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have to."  
  
Narcissa clenched her teeth. "Just tell me your story. And remember, you said it was short."  
  
"Yes." Snape took another deep breath. "Well, Voldemort was killed last month - "  
  
"No kidding," said Narcissa, rolling her eyes. "I haven't noticed that."  
  
"The Aurors killed the Death-Eaters," Snape continued, ignoring her words, "but they didn't kill all of them. They are still looking for Death-Eaters who haven't been captured yet."  
  
"So?" Narcissa snarled.  
  
"So... yesterday night they came to my house. They accused me for being a Death-Eater, too. Apparently, they managed to kill another Death-Eater that day, and he told them I was a Death-Eater too." Snape lowered his eyes. They wouldn't listen to me. I tried to run away. They destoryed my house. Just when they about to kill me, Dumbledore showed up. They had a big fight. Dumbledore swore I wasn't a Death-Eater and he trusted me. After a long time, he convinced them."  
  
Narcissa watched him carefully.  
  
"These are the things that were left inside the ruins of my house," said Snape heavily, pointing to his small suitcase. "Almost nothing, as a matter of fact. Dumbledore was outraged. He said he would take care of this. He said he would make sure the Ministry of Magic gets me a new house. But meanwhile..."  
  
His voice trailed off, and Narcissa suddenly understood what he was going to ask.  
  
"Wait a minute," she said loudly, "you want to live HERE?"  
  
"It's only temporary," said Snape, and looked at her almost with plea. Narcissa couldn't help but notice his looks. He wasn't handsome, but he certainly wasn't ugly like she had always considered him to be. Maybe it was because he wasn't looking angry and gloomy as usual?  
  
"Listen," said Snape, "believe me - I wouldn't have bothered you if I didn't have to. Honest. I promise I won't disturb you. I could live in a bedroom on the first floor, far away from your bedroom."  
  
Narcissa considered this for a moment.  
  
"This won't be the only condition," she said sternly.  
  
"What else?" Snape asked.  
  
"We won't eat together," she warned. "My house-elves are making all the meals - but we will not eat at the same time. You will have your meals only after I finish eating mine."  
  
"OK," he agreed.  
  
"And you will never go into my bedroom or my bathroom," Narcissa added.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"And..." Narcissa didn't really know how to say this, but she clenched her teeth again and said: "look, I've been kind of... lonely around here. So when I need someone to talk to, you'll be there."  
  
"Always."  
  
Narcissa raised her eyes to see Snape looking at her sincerely.  
  
"Oh, and you may call me Narcissa. Don't call me Mrs. Malfoy, I don't like this name."  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
Narcissa dared to smile at him. "You may stay here."  
  
A smile spread on Snape's face. It wasn't until later when Narcissa understood it had been the first time she ever saw him smiling. This smile made him look much younger in her eyes, and even - she dared to think - more handsome.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you your bedroom," she said, and he followed her into the house, closing the door behind him. On her way to the corridor, Narcissa glanced quickly out of the window. It was funny, but suddenly, the blossoming garden seemed much more beautiful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Reviews please! This is the first time I write about a character I don't know - I mean Narcissa, of course, and I have to build a whole new personality. Please let me know what you think about my job!  
  
Roni Black. 


	2. Chapter Two: Settling In

"Here." Narcissa opened a door at the end of the corridor. "You can have this room."  
  
Snape looked inside. It was a big bedroom, with light-green tapestry, a double bed, a big closet and a black desk.  
  
"I like it," he said, entered the room and put his suitcase on the floor. Then he turned to Narcissa. "Thanks."  
  
She nodded wearily. "I'll leave you to unpack. Want me to send one of the house-elves to help you?"  
  
"No, thanks," he said, "I don't have many stuff. I'll manage myself."  
  
"See ya later," said Narcissa and left the room.  
  
She went to the living room again, to relax a little. WHAT DID I DO? She asked herself. What did I get myself into? For heaven's sake, I got a man living in my house! And not an ordinary man. Severus Snape!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Narcissa met Snape in the library room, as she entered to take a book and saw him sitting there.  
  
"Hi," she said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hi," he replied. "Listen, do you think I could eat now?"  
  
"What?" she said, surprised. "Eat what?"  
  
"Eat... lunch."  
  
"Lunch?!" Narcissa looked at her watch. "It's almost 3 P.M.! You want to tell me you haven't eaten lunch yet?"  
  
"No," said Snape. "I was kind of waiting for you to eat."  
  
"Oh!" said Narcissa. Then she realized - "wait a minute - I ate almost three hours ago! Why didn't you eat right after I did?"  
  
"I didn't know you had already eaten," said Snape realistically.  
  
Narcissa felt a little ashamed of herself.  
  
"Look," she said, sitting down next to him, "I guess I've been too tough earlier. You can eat whenever you want. I won't make a big deal out of it if we do eat together once in a while. I, I just don't think it would be a good idea... at the time. But when you're hungry, don't wait for me to finish, OK? Just eat."  
  
"Fine," said Snape and shrugged.  
  
"So," said Narcissa, looking at the book in his hands, "what are you reading?"  
  
"Oh... just a horror book," said Snape. "I like them."  
  
"Let me see," she said, and without waiting for his permission, took the book from his hands. Snape's lip twitched, but he didn't say anything. "Oh, it's a book of Stephen King! I didn't know you liked him," said Narcissa.  
  
"I don't think I've ever shared my literary passions with you," said Snape sarcastically. "I actually do like Stephen King. My favorite Muggle author."  
  
Narcissa gave him a wondering look.  
  
"I wouldn't have guessed it."  
  
"Guessed what?"  
  
"Guessed that you read Muggle literature."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because..." Narcissa tried to find the right words. "Because you're just... a Slytherin."  
  
"So?" said Snape, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, I've just never met a Slytherin who thought that Muggle literature was good enough for him."  
  
"Oh. So you actually consider me to be a snob."  
  
"No, I didn't say that!" said Narcissa quickly. "I just meant that... well... most Slytherins are... unlike you."  
  
"You mean I'm not a real Slytherin?"  
  
"Sure you are. But so was my husband and..." Narcissa's voice trailed off as she remembered Lucius, and Snape glanced at her. She swallowed hard, stared at the dark-green carpet and continued: "My husband was a Slytherin too, and he hated Muggles and anything that had to do with Muggles."  
  
"Well," said Snape in an icy voice, "guess I'm not Lucius, am I?"  
  
Narcissa stared at him, surprised at the sudden cold tone. "Guess not," she replied quietly.  
  
Snape picked up the book and started to read. Narcissa felt unnecessary, and was embarrassed. Had she said anyting that made him angry? Was it what she said about Lucius? But why would Snape care about Lucius?  
  
She took a book from one of the shelves and started to read too. They read in silence for a few minutes. Then Snape rose from his seat and said: "Well, Mrs. Malfoy, I think I'll go to my room now. I'll see you around."  
  
Narcissa raised her eyes to meet his. "I already told you, you don't have to call me Mrs. Malfoy. You can call me Narcissa."  
  
"Fine," answered Snape politely, "but then, call me Severus."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bye." And he stepped out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus went to his room, sat down and tried to read, but it was hard for him to concentrate.  
  
It was true. He could not deny. He had come to the Malfoy Manor not only because this was the only place he could think of. Ever since he visited Lucius the Malfoy Manor for the first time, and saw Narcissa, he had become almost obsessive with her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but this wasn't the only reason. She also had a special natural charm, that made her irresistibly attractive.  
  
He was in love. He loved Narcissa Malfoy. He had never been in love before in his life, and had never thought it was even possible for him to fall in love with a woman. But it happened. And it was so wonderful, and so - painful, at the same time.  
  
He knew he didn't have the tiniest bit of a chance with her. Why would a beautiful, charming woman like Narcissa choose an ugly, bad-tempered man like him?  
  
However, though he knew very well she was not going to love him back, he couldn't resist the chance to live with her. Even if he was not going to get what he really wanted, the mere fact that he could see her every day made him happy. They could at least become friends. And then... maybe... if he's lucky...  
  
No, Severus, he warned himself. Don't even think about it. Don't!  
  
Severus buried his nose in the book and forced himself to read.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
You are not going to believe what happened. This morning, Severus Snape came to the house and told me the Aurors destroyed his home, because they thought he was a Death-Eater. Dumbledore saved his life, but Snape was left without a house. So he came and asked to live here for a while, until Dumbledore manages to get the Ministry to provide him a new house.  
  
I said yes, because I felt sorry for him. So now Snape lives with me - would you believe it? He's actually kind of nice to me. I think it would be nice to have a little company around here - this house has been so cold and lonely since you left. I only wonder if Severus Snape can be a pleasant company. Well, I guess he deserves a chance, doesn't he?  
  
Send my love to Hermione.  
  
Mom  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How is it so far? Let me know what you think and REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Three: Clothes

The following morning, Narcissa awoke to a loud knock on her bedroom door.  
  
She peered at the clock. It was only 6 A.M. "Damn!" she cursed, got out of her bed and opened the door.  
  
Severus stood there, totally dressed already. He stared at her white silk nightgown and her long, messy hair, and Narcissa suddenly felt embarrassed.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I'm going out," said Severus formally.  
  
Narcissa gazed at him. "You're going out?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I ask where?" said Narcissa and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley," he replied. "I need to get myself some clothes."  
  
"Why?" asked Narcissa, frowning. She could see he was uncomfortable, but didn't care - her curiousity had always been strong.  
  
"Well, you know they destroyed my house," Severus mumbled, "and they kind of destroyed all of my stuff on the way, including most of my clothes. So I don't really have that many clothes right now."  
  
"Oh, and you're going to buy new clothes?" said Narcissa, as her eyes lit up, "Can I come with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll go with you," she said enthusiastically, "you can't go on shopping and leave me here. I'll help you to choose clothes. Just give me five minutes to get dressed."  
  
"But - "  
  
Narcissa slammed the door in his face and hurried to get dressed and wash her face. Fifteen minutes later she got out of her room, wearing a baby- blue cloak, her hair tied in a ponytail. Severus was sitting on the floor, expecting her, and as she stepped out, he got up.  
  
"That was quick," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I know," Narcissa nodded, not noticing his sarcasm. "Let's hit the road."  
  
Severus stared at her.  
  
"What?" she smiled.  
  
"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," he said.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly," she answered and started to walk down the corridor. "Of course it's a good idea. You'll see how helpful I can be when it comes to shopping. Come on."  
  
Severus twitched his face, shrugged helplessly and followed.  
  
"Diagon Alley, you said?" asked Narcissa. "OK, you know how to Apparate, right?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"So let's go!" cried Narcissa happily, and with a loud POP she was gone. Severus sighed loudly and Disapparated after her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nobody's here!" said Narcissa loudly.  
  
They were standing in Diagon Alley, which seemed almost deserted. Only very few wizards and witches were walking around, though the stores were all open.  
  
"Good," said Severus and started walking quickly towards one of the stores. Narcissa had to run after him. He entered a store. She entered after him.  
  
The store was empty, of course, but a sleepy-looking saleswitch who smiled at them. "Good morning," she said.  
  
"I need black shirts - " Severus started to say, but received a hard shove from Narcissa. He turned to her. "What was that for?"  
  
"Don't take black clothes! Are you nuts?!" said Narcissa. "If you're buying new clothes, buy colorful ones!"  
  
"But I don't like colorful clothes," Severus informed her, thinking this was the end of the discussion. He turned to again to the saleswitch and opened his mouth, but Narcissa spoke before he could get a word out: "We'll just look around, OK?" The saleswitch nodded and began reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
Severus started to protest, but Narcissa ignored him and pushed him to the tall shelves. "Let's begin with shirts, shall we?" she said happily and pulled six or seven shirts from a shelf.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. "This is going to be a long day," he murmured.  
  
Narcissa ignored him again. "Here, how about this one?" she said enthusiastically, waving a crimson shirt with long sleeves in his face. Severus gave her a look of pure disgust.  
  
"Don't like it? No problem," said Narcissa cheerfully, throwing the shirt back to the shelf. "Oh, and this one, it would be charming on you!" she held an azure shirt in front of him.  
  
Severus shook his head. Narcissa threw this one too and drew out a pink shirt.  
  
"Are... you... nuts?" said Severus through gritted teeth as Narcissa waved this shirt.  
  
"Why? It's lovely!"  
  
Severus sighed. "Narcissa, I will never wear pink. Ever. It would make me look gay."  
  
"Oh, fine, but I won't give up on this one!" said Narcissa, drowing out a green shirt.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes impatiently. "I just want black."  
  
"No, I will not let you get away with this!" shouted Narcissa happily and stuck the shirt in his hands. "Try it! Try it! Try it!"  
  
"I will most certainly not - " Severus began to say, but Narcissa pulled the shirt over his head. "Yes, you will!" she cried triumphantly as she helped him wear it.  
  
Severus sighed again and gazed helplessly at the ceiling.  
  
"Doesn't he look fantastic?" cried Narcissa to the saleswitch.  
  
The saleswitch raised her eyes. "Fabulous," she answered, lowering her eyes again immediately.  
  
"There! You're buying this one," Narcissa announced, taking the shirt off him and throwing it on a chair. "Now let's get you another shirt..."  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were done with the shirts. Severus couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at them - green and dark green, blue and dark blue, red and two white shirts.  
  
"I think that will do," said Narcissa, and as Severus started for the saleswoman, she stopped him: "No! We need trousers for you!"  
  
Severus turned. "I think I'll get them another day," he mumbled, but Narcissa ignored him, as usual. And they got him three pairs of jeans, khaki pants and dark-green trousers.  
  
"I haven't worn jeans in more than sixteen years," Severus mumbled.  
  
"Then it's definitely time for a change!" Narcissa answered. They paid and got out of the store.  
  
"I can't believe I let you do that!" Severus grumbled.  
  
"You'd better believe," Narcissa replied. "Come on, let's get ourselves some breakfast.  
  
"You're hungry?"  
  
"Yes, and you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eat anyway. Come on!" she said and pulled him towards a restaurant.  
  
Narcissa ordered salad and cookied. Severus ordered bacon.  
  
"So, tell me," said Narcissa, her big blue eyes staring directly into his, "did you like it in Slytherin?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Severus suspiciously.  
  
"I mean just what I said," answered Narcissa. "Did you like it in Slytherin?"  
  
"Of course I liked it," said Severus. "This was my house."  
  
"You wanted to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"I fit there."  
  
"You're not answering the question. Did you want to be in Slytherin?"  
  
"Well..." Severus swallowed hard and gazed at the table. "Actually... I kind of facied a girl from Gryffindor. So, in my childish mind, I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Now let's talk about something else."  
  
"Who was the girl?" asked Narcissa, completely ignoring his last remark.  
  
"Why would I tell you?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you to."  
  
His eyes met hers.  
  
"Lily Evans," he finally admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Uh-huh!" cried Narcissa, and this was so sudden, Severus actually flinched. "This is why you used to hate James Potter - isn't it?"  
  
"Actually, not exactly," said Severus. "I started hating him long before he dated Lily. But I always knew he had a better chance with her than I did, so yeah, I guess it kind of added to my hatred."  
  
WHY AM I TELLING HER ALL THIS?  
  
"What was your house?" he asked quickly, before she could ask another question about him.  
  
"Ravenclaw," she answered.  
  
"Did YOU like your house?"  
  
"I prefered Gryffindor, too, but yeah, I liked Ravenclaw. I had lots of friends there."  
  
"Did you fancy anyone from Gryffindor?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
"No, of course I didn't," Narcissa protested.  
  
"You mean your first and last love was Lucius Malfoy?" he teased her.  
  
Narcissa's expression changed. She bit her lip and stared stubbornly at the table; all of her happiness was gone.  
  
"Narcissa - I - I'm sorry," Severus started to say.  
  
"Let's go," she murmured. She took out her purse, left some money on the table and ran out.  
  
Severus ran after her. "Narcissa - "  
  
She didn't even look at him. She just Disapparated from there. He Disapparated right after her.  
  
As they appeared back at the house, Severus tried immediately to talk to her again. "Listen, Narcissa, I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have taunted you, I - "  
  
Narcissa gave him a long, hard look, and left the room. She ran upstairs towards her own room.  
  
Severus was left standing there for a long time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter Four: Narcissa's Story

Narcissa stayed in her room for two days. She just couldn't see Severus. She couldn't. The house-elf brought her food. She wasn't going to go downstairs and see HIM. No way.  
  
How could he say such a thing? She wondered. Does he really think I ever loved Lucius? Doesn't he know the truth? Doesn't EVERYBODY know the truth? I thought it was obvious!  
  
But apparently, it wasn't. So in the morning of the third day, Narcissa took herself out of her room and went to see Severus.  
  
She found him in the library. It wasn't very surprising. She had already noticed he liked to read. He was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hands, and as he raised his eyes and saw her, he almost fell off the sofa.  
  
Narcissa went over to him and sat down. She looked at him with big eyes, and suddenly felt sorry for him. He looked so frustrated.  
  
"Look, Severus," she said softly, "I'm sorry for running away like this. I should have explained to you. I thought it was obvious, but you couldn't understand what I really felt towards Lucius."  
  
Severus stared.  
  
"I'm going to tell you everything," said Narcissa. "Just listen, and I'm sure you'll understand."  
  
She took a deep breath and began her story:  
  
"As you probably know, my parents were dark wizards. They were not Death- Eaters, but they thought Voldemort was absolutely right about everything he did. They hated Muggles and Muggle-borns and were so proud of themselves, thinking they were superior to almost all other wizards. They thought it was such a big honor to be one of the Blacks.  
  
My eldest sister, Andromeda, was always their favorite daughter, because she was perfect. She had top-grades at school, and even though she was in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin as they had hoped, she was still perfect about everything else. I was always jealous of her. I admit. This is why I wanted to be in Gryffindor, so I could be more like her. I wanted to be loved like her. But I wasn't brave enough to be in Gryffindor, that was what the Sorting Hat told me.  
  
My second sister, Bellatrix, was never a good student like Andromeda. Her grades were average, so my parents didn't give her much credit and never appreciated her very much, but she was in Slytherin, and they adored her cunning ways and her bit of wickedness. And as for me..." Narcissa bit her lip and stared at the floor. "I was always weak. I always let Bellatrix take over the situation. My parents didn't like my cowardness. They punished me when I let Bellatrix control everything. I hated them.  
  
When I was 17, Andromeda had a new boyfriend, called Ted Tonks. He was a Muggle-born, so my parents despised him right from the start. They warned Andromeda to dump him at once or they would have to use further means in order to separate them. But Andromeda faught them, for the first time in her life. I remember it so clearly. She said she loved Ted more than anyone else in the world, that she wanted to marry him and that she wasn't going to give up her happiness just because of his origin; and she also mentioned that she didn't find anything wrong whatsoever about having Muggle parents."  
  
Severus looked at her and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. However, Narcissa took another deep breath and her tears vanished.  
  
"The moment my parents realized Andromeda was serious, they threw her out of the family. She was so shocked. I don't think she ever considered the possibility she was going to be thrown away. I remembered how she cried and begged, but my parents had never been very sensitive, and they ignored her beggings. They erased her name off out family tree. So Andromeda left, and I never saw her again.  
  
Bellatrix was extremely happy about this. She had always been terribly jealous of the perfect Andromeda, and was glad to be the eldest and most successful daughter.  
  
I was much more miserable about Andromeda's departure. I had been jealous of her, indeed, but I also loved her so much, because she was the only thoughtful and good-hearted person in my family, and when she left, I felt totally alone. But as always, I was weak. I didn't have the guts to support Andromeda and fight my parents, so Andromeda left, thinking I agreed with my parents throwing her out of the family. She never discovered how wrong she was.  
  
A few months later, Bellatrix got married as well - to Rodolphus Lestrange, a powerful Death-Eater, and my parents were thrilled. Their daughter married a perfect husband, so they claimed. They admired the Death-Eaters, and when Bellatrix learned from her husband and became a Death-Eater herself, they couldn't be happier.  
  
I was afraid. I knew that if I didn't do something quick - I would end up marrying a man like Rodolphus. I hated myself for not being brave enough. But I wasn't.  
  
On my nineteenth birthday, my parents informed me they had found a suitable husband for me. I was outraged. I was scared. I didn't want to get married, I was too young! But I chickened to say my mind. And so, I married Lucius Malfoy, whom I didn't even know and had never seen him before in my life."  
  
Narcissa paused. Severus took her hand in his. This encouraged her a little, and she went on:  
  
"Right after the wedding, it became cleared to me that I had married a monster. Lucius used to beat me up and rape me almost every night."  
  
Severus stared at her, horrified; he had never heard that before. Lucius used to abuse his wife?  
  
"My life with him - it was - it was more terrible than I could tell you. I hated Lucius. I also hated my parents, for forcing me to marry this man. The only solution I could think of was divorce, but I didn't dare to ask for divorce without the support of my parents, because I knew Lucius might kill me if nobody protects me. So I forced myself to tell my mother about the abuse."  
  
"What did she say?" Severus asked, and Narcissa could tell he was not asking out of curiousity only, but out of true interest and concern. She trusted him. She didn't know why, but she trusted him.  
  
"She didn't care," she replied quietly, and Severus' eyes widened. "She chose to yell at me for even considering the idea of leaving such an honorable, perfect husband. I begged, but it didn't help.  
  
A year later I had my son, Draco. Luckily, it was a boy and not a girl. Lucius warned me that if I have a girl, he would kill her and beat me. He didn't want a girl. He wanted a boy, to take after him and serve Voldemort.  
  
He didn't let me educate my own son. He didn't even let me choose a name for him - he chose the name Draco, which means a dragon in Latin, ignoring my request to give him a normal name. I had in mind a name like Matthew, or Kenny, but Lucius didn't care. Later, he invited my sister Bellatrix, who didn't have children of her own, to come and live with us so she could raise Draco. He didn't want me to raise him - he was afraid I might give him ideas."  
  
"So he actually didn't marry you for your personality," said Severus slowly.  
  
Narcissa laughed bitterly. "For my personality? All he wanted was a beautiful, pure-blood woman, who could give him a son, accompany him in special occasions and shut up. And he got one."  
  
"No, he didn't," said Severus, his anger raging. "You didn't shut up - did you?"  
  
"Of course I did," said Narcissa, "I was afraid of him. God, I was so afraid. I hated him so much. Sometimes I thought of murdering him, but I knew I wasn't brave enough. When Draco was about ten years old, my parents died, and I knew I could divorce Lucius now - he didn't need me anymore - but I couldn't leave my son to live with this monster on his own."  
  
"But didn't Draco take after his father?" asked Severus.  
  
"He did, yes," said Narcissa. "I was so sorry to see that my son was becoming a selfish, disgusting boy, but there was nothing I could do."  
  
"So how come he's with Hermione Granger now? You know, she's a Muggle- born."  
  
"I know," Narcissa replied, "and I couldn't care less. Honest. After Lucius and Bellatrix had been killed, I thought Draco would be miserable, but he wasn't. He told me he never really loved them - his father abusing me, and Bellatrix making fun of me. He didn't want to follow his father's footsteps. I was so happy when he started dating Hermione. I knew they were perfect for each other. And above all, I was happy that Draco wasn't about to become Lucius number 2."  
  
Narcissa breathed and got up of the sofa. "I hope you understand now," she said quietly.  
  
Severus rose up, too. "I-I do," he said nervously.  
  
"Good," she said. "It means a lot to me."  
  
They stared at each other for another moment, and then Narcissa surprised Severus by giving him a hug.  
  
Severus was so stunned for a minute, he forgot to react. He hadn't been hugged in years, but now he had this gorgeous, charming woman hugging him. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. And as he held her in his arms, it felt like the most right thing in the world. 


	5. Chapter Five: Deep In My Heart

A week later, Severus walked in on Narcissa just as she was having lunch in the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, sorry," he said and turned to leave the kitchen.  
  
"No, no, wait!" She cried. "Don't go! You can have lunch with me. I really don't care."  
  
Severus stopped, turned again, then changed his mind. "No, I won't bother you," he said. "It's OK, really. I'll eat later."  
  
"NO!" she insisted. "I want you to eat with me. Come on! Sit down!"  
  
Severus shrugged and sat down.  
  
"Help yourself," said Narcissa shortly, and he began to eat.  
  
Narcissa watched him from the corner of her eye as he ate. It's been less than two weeks since he moved in, and he already seemed a totally different person. First of all, he was wearing a white shirt an dark-blue jeans under his robe. It made him look much less frightening in her eyes. Second, the old way he used to look at people - this look that was full of hatred, threat and coldness - it was gone. This made him a lot better-looking, Narcissa thought.  
  
Hey! What came into me? She shook her head. Why am I thinking about how good-looking Severus Snape is? Am I having a crush on him or something?  
  
But as she raised her eyes and looked at him again, she couldn't help but thinking: and what if he kissed me?  
  
Before she knew it, she was having an inside-monologue with herself.  
  
Say he kisses me... what do I do? Do I kiss him back? No, it's impossible, this is Severus Snape we're talking about! You know, that former Death- Eater? That mean teacher? That annoying, threatening man who was friends with Lucius?  
  
Yes, but now he's changed. He just looks so different. He wears the clothes we bought together, not only black anymore. He laughs at my jokes and he jokes himself from time to time. We're having such nice conversations. I actually trusted him enough to tell him all about Lucius!  
  
OK, so we're friends, does it mean we have to KISS? After all, I'm not even sure he trusts me back. He didn't even tell me anything about himself.  
  
Yes, he did. He told me he used to fancy Lily Evans and that was one of the reasons he hated James Potter.  
  
But I told him much more about myself.  
  
Maybe he's just shy. Or maybe he doesn't have anything to tell. Or maybe he's afraid of my reaction. Maybe he has some dark secrets that in his opinion might scare me off, and he doesn't want to lose his friendship with me.  
  
But I know this is stupid. I will never give up his friendship. He's the only friend I have in the whole world, and I'm not going to lose him just because of his past. Furthermore, if I'm falling for him now, I will most certainly NOT give him up...  
  
Wait a second! Have I just thought about falling for HIM? I have... but I can't love him! He's... he's not my type at all!  
  
So what IS my type? Someone like Lucius? If I'm really falling for him, I should be glad! He's much better than Lucius. Much, much, much better than him...  
  
Severus had finished eating and got to his feet. Narcissa didn't even realize that until he spoke.  
  
"I think I'll go to the garden to read."  
  
"What?" she stared at him. "Oh. OK. Mind if I join you?"  
  
You have no shame, Narcissa...  
  
No, I don't.  
  
"No problem," he said, actually smiling. They both got out of the kitchen and went to the library to get themselves books.  
  
"What are you choosing this time?" she asked as he wandered around the shelves.  
  
"Well, I really want another horror book," he said. "I'm looking for a book of Stephen King I haven't read yet."  
  
"How about this one?" asked Narcissa innocently, drawing out a book from one of the shelves.  
  
"Hey, that's exactly what I wanted. Thanks," said Severus, stretching out his hand to take it from her.  
  
But before he could touch it, Narcissa pulled it back, smiling tantalizingly.  
  
"What, is it a game or something?" he asked, trying to grab it again.  
  
"No, but I really want to read it myself. Guess you'll just have to wait," said Narcissa, giggling and moving backwards towards the door.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair! I've been looking for it before you did!" cried Severus, "Give it to me!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Narcissa, smiling. Then she turned and ran out of the library.  
  
Severus broke into run after her. He heard her laughing playfully as she ran through the long corridors towards the front door. He was getting close... if he could just catch her now...  
  
She opened the front door and ran out, still laughing out loud.  
  
He ran out after her, looked quickly around and saw her running away along the grass.  
  
"No, you won't get away with this!" He shouted, chasing her; she continued to laugh. It was music to his ears.  
  
After five minutes of playful pursuit in the big garden, Narcissa seemed to be getting tired and began to slow down. Severus could now get her easily.  
  
But as he reached out for the books, she pulled it back again.  
  
"Hey - it's not fair," he warned. "I got you. Give me the book."  
  
"But I want to read it too!" she whined, although she was still smiling broadly. "I'll tell you what - let's read it together."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here - we'll sit down - " she sat on the grass - "and we'll read together, here."  
  
Severus sighed at sat next to her.  
  
"Good!" she shouted and put the book in his lap. "Come on, open it and we'll read together."  
  
"You know what," he said, not taking his eyes off her, "I don't really feel like reading anymore."  
  
"You don't?" Narcissa looked disappointed. "Oh, so maybe we could do something else - "  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know - what do you feel like doing?"  
  
Severus leaned in, not even aware to what he was doing. His eyes met hers and he thought he was going to drown in her blue pools of eyes...  
  
What am I doing?  
  
He couldn't even think. He was suddenly so close to her. He could feel her breath. She smelled of strawberries and cream... he wondered for a moment how it was possible - she had just eaten lunch - but her proximity was making him dizzy. He couldn't think.  
  
She stared into his eyes in wonderment... was he going to... well...  
  
He inched a bit closer. She closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, fear overcame him. What am I doing? Am I about to kiss her? No, I can't... she would reject me... I should stop this...  
  
But he couldn't back off.  
  
She opened her eyes. Why hasn't he kissed me yet? I won't be able to wait much longer... do it, Severus, I want this, I need this...  
  
Am I really thinking this? Do I really want him to kiss me?  
  
YES!  
  
But he was still hesitating...  
  
Oh, for heaven's SAKE, she thought, grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. She could hear him gasp - but she wouldn't let go... no... it was too good to be true. And he wasn't resisting, she realized. He is not letting me down...  
  
As he began to kiss her back, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. She was melting right there in his arms. Oh God, this is unbelievable...  
  
Her lips was so soft. He couldn't believe it - it was so much better than his wildest dreams...  
  
As she slowly pulled back and smiled at him, he smiled back. They were still holding each other, looking deeply into the other's eyes.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he asked, smiling softly.  
  
"For this." And she kissed him again. This time it was much more passionate - she moved closer and cupped his face as he wrapped an arms around her waist and held the back of her neck with his other hand.  
  
"Wow," he murmured between kisses. As the kisses grew hotter and more passionate, Severus' lips left hers - and began to travel down her face... her cheeks... her jaw... her neck...  
  
She threw her head back in ecstasy. Is it really happenning to her? She couldn't believe it... how lucky was she... she pulled his head back up to hers and kissed his lips again. Have to taste him... feel him... I need him... he moved his hand to her hair... she put one hand on his chest...  
  
"Narcissa..." he pulled back.  
  
"Yes?" she stared at him, her face flushed, her heart thumping so hard he could almost see it, her breath heavy.  
  
"This... is going too fast," he breathed.  
  
"Is it?" she murmured. "Oh, right," she forced herself to agree as he looked at her. "We should... we should wait."  
  
"I mean - this could lead to - bigger stuff."  
  
"I know."  
  
"If we continued, it could lead to bigger stuff."  
  
"And we should wait about these stuff."  
  
"Definitely..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Wow! This is getting good! I liked your reviews, thanks, please keep them up. I'm afraid this fic is going to get a little fluffy - I'm not sure yet, but it might. But if you have any suggestions for me - just let me know!  
  
Love,  
  
Roni. 


	6. Chapter Six: Thoughts, Letters and Refle...

Why did I stop that? Severus asked himself later, as he was sitting in his room with the Stehphen King book, which he hadn't even opened. Why did I stop? Why did I have to say 'wait' like a total idiot? I wanted her more than anything, and she wanted me too, so why did I say we should wait?  
  
Because he wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, he realized.  
  
I live in this woman's house. I can't go and kiss her like this if I'm not serious about her. She might throw me out of the house, and I have nowhere else to go.  
  
I gotta talk to her.  
  
No, I can't. What am I gonna tell her? Narcissa, I love you? Do I love her, anyway? I've had a crush on her for a long time, and kissing her was remarkably nice, but do I love her?  
  
But then he remembered something he once heard someone saying, though he could remember who it was...  
  
"You never lose when you love. You always lose when you are afraid to feel."  
  
And as Narcissa's beautiful face floated into his mind, Severus realized he had been afraid to feel, afraid to love her - because he was afraid she would never love him back.  
  
But damn it, SHE was the one to kiss ME! He thought in frustration. It means something, doesn't it?... is she the kind of woman to kiss someone whom she doesn't really love?  
  
He didn't know her well enough to answer this...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm writing to you, because it's about girls' stuff. Look, you know Severus Snape has been living with me now, and I know it is going to sound unbelievable - but I think I'm falling in love with him. He's just so different than I could ever imagine, you know? I think you can understand me, because you probably never considered falling in love with Draco, it just happened.  
  
We kissed, today, in the garden. Well, I kissed him, but he kissed me back. And I wish I could tell you how I felt - it was... it was the most amazing thing in the world, you know? When we kissed, I had no doubts... but then he stopped and said this was going to fast and we should wait because it might lead to 'bigger stuff' that we would regret later. Could you believe him?  
  
What do you think I should do? I'm not sure it's only me feeling this, because he keeps looking at me all the time, and he smiles and laughs a lot, and he dresses differently - yeah, I forgot to tell you that we bought new clothes for him - not only black anymore!!! Anyway, the last proof was the kiss. He definitely kissed me back, it wasn't just me kissing him, and he smiled to me after that. So do you think this is IT?  
  
Do you think I should tell him how I feel? Or will I leave it to him to go first, because I was the one to kiss him first?  
  
I'm looking forward to your answer.  
  
Love,  
  
Narcissa  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love her. I love her. I love her.  
  
I've loved her since I first saw her. I wanted this so much.  
  
But does she love me back?  
  
Was this kiss just a part of the game for her? After all, we were in a playful mood, the two of us, running and chasing each other (okay, I chased her) like little children. Maybe this kiss was just another playful action.  
  
But little children don't kiss! Well, not like this, anyway!  
  
I will just have to wait for new developments... I guess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Narcissa couldn't wait till she saw Severus again. Will he say anything to her? Or maybe - her hope was sending her right up to cloud nine - maybe, only maybe, he will dare to kiss her. She would not turn him down. No, she would respond, she would welcome him... All he has to do is take the first step. Only once, that is all she needs. If he kisses her once, she wouldn't care to confess her love in front of him. But please, please let him take the first step!  
  
How long was it before she saw him again? Four hours? Not more than five? Narcissa sat in her room, counting down the seconds. Then he would go and eat dinner - he would have to eat dinner sometime, right?  
  
So around 5:00 P.M., Narcissa went to the living room and sat down, waiting for Severus. She took a book, making it look as if she was not waiting for him. It might had even worked. Only Severus didn't show up.  
  
Where is he? Narcissa wondered after two whole hours. She called one of the house-elves and asked him to search for Severus around the Manor. He came back after ten minutes, announcing that Severus was still in his room.  
  
Why won't he come out? Is he afraid to see me?  
  
*  
  
Indeed, Severus was afraid. He still wasn't sure about what he was going to do, and he couldn't see Narcissa before he was sure. What if she kissed him again? He didn't know how to react.  
  
You never lose when you love. You always lose when you are afraid to feel.  
  
Yes, I am afraid to love her.  
  
Because maybe she has a little crush on me. But I don't want a short relationship. I want love. I want true love, and I'm not sure I can get that from her. I don't want my heart broken. No woman has ever loved me back, and I can't take risks here...  
  
But I love her. I love her so much...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know this was short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! It was necessary for this chapter to be short. Hope you understand. :-) And as always... please review and let me know what you think! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Celebration of the Sp...

Dear Narcissa,  
  
I can't tell you how flattered I was when I got your owl. Thanks for trusting me. To tell you the truth, I was really amazed at first, but then I remembered what I had told Draco when we received your owl about Severus coming to live with you. I said: "Well, who knows, something good may come out of it. Eventually, they might even fall in love!" And Draco said: "What?! No way!"  
  
However, since it did happen - and it's not very surprising, after all - and you asked me for advice, I would like to tell you a bit about me and Draco. After he had changed, and we became friends - not good friends, but friends - I noticed that I was beginning to like him as more than a friend. And at first, I tried to deny my feelings, pretend I wasn't feeling them, and for a very long time I managed to act as if we were just friends. But eventually, I read somewhere the saying "Follow your heart" - and all of my doubt vanished. I knew that I couldn't be happy if I didn't follow my heart and let myself FEEL. I also realized later that love is one of the most wonderful things in life, so when it happens - why avoid it?  
  
So I followed my heart and confessed to Draco about my feelings, and I can't find words to describe how happy I was when he told me he loved me too.  
  
This is my advice. I know you want him to take the first step, but I'm sure he has doubts about it just like you have. Don't give up your chance. Follow your heart, Narcissa.  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione  
  
***  
  
This was it.  
  
Narcissa had no doubts anymore. She didn't care about taking first steps - she understood that it didn't matter. But now she had to find Severus. And this, as she soon realized, wasn't a very easy task.  
  
She waited for him to come and eat breakfast. When he didn't, she sent the house-elf again to search for him, and the house-elf informed her Severus was still in his room.  
  
What the hell is he doing in his room? She wondered. He doesn't even have books. He doesn't even eat! Does he think that I starve the men I kiss? Why won't he come out?  
  
She wasn't in the mood for lunch. All she could do was wait. So in the meantime, she did her hair for the hundredth time, changed her clothes, wore some make-up and gazed at herself in the mirror for at least an hour.  
  
Eventually, at about 4:30 P.M., when it was clear that Severus wasn't going to eat lunch, Narcissa sent the house-elf again to ask him why he was not eating.  
  
"He says he's not hungry, Miss," the house-elf replied.  
  
"Tell him that he might get sick if he doesn't eat."  
  
"He says thank you for the warning, Miss."  
  
Narcissa thought she was going nuts. "Tell him that... oh, never mind, I will tell him myself!" And she stormed out, went straight to Severus' bedroom and knocked loudly on the door.  
  
"What does she have to say this time?" Severus called from inside.  
  
"She says that you'd better come out right now!" shouted Narcissa.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing out there?" asked Severus, who recognized her voice.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to come out. I need to talk to you."  
  
Severus sighed heavily. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had to say. Indeed, he was slightly hungry, but was it of Narcissa's business? He got up and opened the door.  
  
There stood Narcissa. She was wearing a red, buttoned-up blouse and dark- blue jeans. Her golden hair was down and reached her waist, and Severus was nearly unable to take his eyes off her hair - the color stunned him. But then she spoke, and her voice made him raise his gaze and look at her flushed face, right into her big, bright-blue eyes.  
  
God, she was so beautiful, he thought he might die right there.  
  
"What has gotten into you?!" she said, not softly or gently at all, but loudly and annoyingly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I'm talking about you not getting out of your room since yesterday afternoon!"  
  
"Have you been following me?"  
  
"Of course I - "  
  
"So how do you know I didn't get out of my room?"  
  
"I asked my house-elves to tell me where you - wait, I don't owe you any explanations!"  
  
"Neither do I to you."  
  
"But WHY aren't you eating?" Narcissa demanded in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I'm not lying!"  
  
"Yes, you are. You are terribly hungry, you are just refusing to go out because you're afraid to see me!"  
  
"Why in the world would I be afraid to see you? It's not like you're a monster or something!"  
  
"But obviously you are, otherwise you would have eaten! You are avoiding me, Severus."  
  
"Why would I avoid you?"  
  
"You should answer that!"  
  
"But I'm not avoiding!"  
  
"Yes, you are. And I think I have a very good idea why."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why, then?"  
  
"Because of THIS!" And Narcissa grabbed his head and kissed him again, in fiery passion, as if she were trying to burn him through this kiss.  
  
He didn't respond. He was too shocked, and the kiss was too short, but Narcissa had expected this. She pulled back shortly.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked, touching his lips.  
  
"Well..." Narcissa took a deep breath and the flush on her cheeks became deeper, "I kissed you again."  
  
"And why, may I ask, did you do that?"  
  
"Because... because I..." she wasn't brave enough to say it. No, she couldn't... she was too afraid of rejection... she wouldn't be able to face rejection.  
  
"Look," she finally said, "clearly, you don't want me to kiss you anymore, so you could just tell me that. You didn't need to hide up in your room and wait for me to come and tell you this. It's OK, but will you please eat, I can't stand the thought of someone starving to death because I was stupid."  
  
She turned to leave, but felt his hand on her shoulder - she froze.  
  
"Who says I don't want you to kiss me anymore?" asked Severus softly, coming closer to her from behind.  
  
Narcissa didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She just inhaled sharply through her nose, but didn't resist.  
  
Severus slowly came closer. She felt him slowly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. He then turned his head and softly kissed her neck.  
  
"Oh God..." Narcissa murmured as she felt his lips on her neck. She leaned her head backwards and let him continue. And he continued, gently moving his lips as his hands rested on her stomach. "Severus..." she whispered.  
  
He didn't say anything, just continued to kiss her. Slowly his lips moved up her neck and reached her jaw line. He nuzzled her jaw and moved to her cheek. Finally he couldn't wait anymore. He turned her gently around with his hands and kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
Narcissa wanted to cry. She didn't know why. Feeling his lips pressed to hers, caressing and brushing against hers, made her dizzy, happy and miserable at the same time...  
  
She pulled back and forced herself open her eyes and gaze into his.  
  
He smiled at her mysteriously and moved his fingers on her cheek.  
  
"You know how I feel, don't you?" he whispered.  
  
"No," she said truthfully.  
  
"You don't?..."  
  
"No."  
  
"Narcissa, I..." he felt so awkward to say this. It was not the right way... You never lose when you love... "I love you."  
  
Narcissa stared at him for a few seconds, not sure how to react. She only felt the waves of happiness washing over her, as she clung onto him, wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered: "And I love you."  
  
And as Severus smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, Narcissa knew this was right. Follow your heart... she did. She kissed him back with all her despair, love and hope; she felt complete, as the sun beamed across them from the open window and the blossoming garden glowed in hundreds of spring colors, as if celebrating too.  
  
THE END.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well, this story was kind of short. I'm not going to write a sequel, at least I don't think I will. But if you have any other ideas for my next story, please let me know. And thanks for the reviews, keep them up!  
  
Love  
  
Roni Black. 


	8. Epilogue

Author's Note: Don't worry, I'm still working on my current story, "My Princess", but I just re-read this one and noticed it was never really finished. So here's the Epilogue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm," Narcissa murmured as she felt Severus' lips on her neck again. She stretched beneath the sheets and opened her eyes to see him smiling from next to her.  
  
"You're here," she said, almost in wonderment.  
  
"Did you want me to leave after last night?" he laughed.  
  
"No, not at all. I was kind of hoping you'd stay and I could have you to myself a little longer."  
  
"I'm yours," he whispered into her ear.  
  
She turned and smiled at him. He was leaning on one elbow, watching her from above. "No, you are not," she said, letting her fingers trail on his bare chest. "You are not mine. You will soon leave."  
  
Something crossed Severus' face. Was it anger? Disappointment? No - Narcissa could tell - it was a flash of hurt.  
  
"You want me to leave?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
"Of course I don't," she protested, "but the Ministry is going to give you a new house... aren't they? Didn't Dumbledore say he would take care of this?"  
  
"That's right," said Severus, thinking for a moment. "But if you really want me to stay..."  
  
"I do," she said quickly.  
  
"I guess I could ask him not to take care of this. Or they might give me money for damages instead of a house." He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll write to Dumbledore about this."  
  
For a long moment they didn't say anything; just let themselves feel.  
  
"I guess I'm allowed now into your bedroom and bathroom?" he grinned.  
  
Narcissa laughed. "No, in fact, I think you're not," she replied, "but after last night, you definitely deserve a reward..."  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"OK, you're allowed in here," she said, rolling her eyes. Severus laughed again.  
  
"You've changed so much," she said, watching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've changed... you're laughing more... you're in good mood about things... and you're dressing differently..."  
  
"It's not like I have other clothes in my wardrobe, do I?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes, but... well... I'm proud to say, I've changed you."  
  
"And only for the best."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know, I actually never told you about myself," said Severus later. He was sitting on the grass and Narcissa was lying, her head on his thigh.  
  
"That's right, you didn't." She raised her eyes and touched his chin. "We've been living together for two weeks now, I've fallen in love with you and slept with you last night and I don't even know anything about you. Isn't it great?"  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to hide anything. I just... I'm just not sure how to tell you this."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Parts of it are."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Severus' eyes met hers. He didn't see curiousity, but true will to help.  
  
"I guess you've never heard this before," he said slowly, "and I really never thought I'd tell this to anyone. But I feel it now, you're the only one I want to tell." He took a deep breath. "Well, it begins with my parents, I guess. Ever since I remember myself, my parents have been fighting over... over everything. They paycheck, the house, the cleaning, the boy - which refers to me," he smiled bitterly. "I can't remember a single day without hearing them fighting. This was my childhood, you see... my parents screaming at each other, my father slapping my mother, my mother swearing at my father... loads of time I saw them drawing wands out and casting spells at each other."  
  
Narcissa bit her lip. She felt sorry for him, but didn't want him to notice it. Instead she whispered: "I didn't know."  
  
"I know you didn't," Severus replied, "I never told anyone. No one knew, I hope. Only a few years ago, when I was teaching that Potter boy Occlumency, he managed to enter my mind and see some of my memories from the past. But I believe he never told anyone; I really frightened him."  
  
"You don't like Harry, do you?" said Narcissa.  
  
"Never did," said Severus. "Generally, I've disliked Gryffindors since I studied in Hogwarts myself."  
  
"Because of Lily Evans."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Narcissa smiled mischievously. "When did you begin fancying her?"  
  
Severus shrugged. "Well, when I first saw her before the Sorting I really liked her. And then she was sorted into Gryffindor... and I wanted to go there, too. But I was too poisoned with my parents' cruelty, and the Sorting Hat sent me straight to Slytherin."  
  
He took a strap of Narcissa's long, blond hair and let his fingers play with it. "I was never popular amongst students from other houses, especially not the Gryffindors. You know they were friends, those four - Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew and Black - "  
  
"Black?" Narcissa turned her head in surprise. "What Black?"  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"Oh." Narcissa's face twitched. "You hated Sirius."  
  
"Well, yeah, I know he was your cousin, but he was always mean to me - and he was friends with that Potter boy - and he once almost killed me - "  
  
"It's OK," said Narcissa, shaking her head. "Don't feel bad. Sirius was my favorite cousin, but I can understand you."  
  
"So, anyway," Severus went on, "I was friends with all those Slytherins - because I had no choice, no one else would be my friend and I was too proud to beg. So I was friends with all these students who became Death-Eaters later on. Your sister, Bellatrix; her husband Rodolphus; Avery, Rosier, Wilkes. I never liked them that much, you know, I just needed someone to accept me, and they were the only ones. So years later, when they all became Death-Eaters, how could I betray them and say no?"  
  
Severus' voice turned cold and bitter as he buried his hand in Narcissa's soft hair. "Sometimes I still feel hunted by it. I remember those days - it was a nightmare. I hated Voldemort, I hated what he was doing, but I was too coward to refuse. But then, my parents died. My father finally murdered her, as he had promised to do so many times before - " he ignored Narcissa's stunned expression - "and then committed suicide. I realized that if I didn't do something as soon as possible, I would end up miserably dead like them, because Voldemort had never treated his followers very kindly. I knew: one little mistake, and I'd be dead meat. But I couldn't go on and live like this. So I went to Dumbledore, and he told me there was a way to be on the other side and not be killed - serving as a spy."  
  
"A spy?"  
  
"Yes. I took the risk and spied after Voldemort. I had nothing to lose, after all. But luckily for me, I survived the war and lived through it."  
  
"And luckily for me, too," Narcissa murmured, letting her hand trail his chest again, up to his neck and his cheeks.  
  
Severus lowered his face to hers and kissed her again. Narcissa closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she pulled back.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm proud that you told me this," she said truthfully.  
  
"You are?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes." Then she changed the subject. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go and have some dinner."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Does this mean I'm allowed to eat with you from now on?"  
  
"Don't be an idiot!" They both got to their feet and she punched him playfully. "Of course we'll eat together from now on."  
  
"This is one thing that makes me proud," he smiled and took her hand. As they began walking slowly towards the house, hand in hand, the sun set down in the horizon, lighting up the garden in its deep, red light, making the beautiful flowers seem as if going on fire - the fire of love, passion and deep affection, which Narcissa and Severus both felt in their heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Now it really ends! Hope you liked this story! And again, don't worry, I'm continuing the current story, I haven't given up on it. So... review!  
  
Bye for now  
  
Roni. 


End file.
